George Washington: Horse Hunter
'''George Washington: Horse Hunter '''is a spin off film in the Jackverse, a prequel to all the other Jackverse films. It stars some badass dude as George Washington, and was directed by Andrew, with the soundtrack done by him as well. Plot The film opens on February 22nd, 1732, on the night George Washington is born. It is raining and snowing at the same time on a small home in Westmoreland County, Virginia. George Washington's father, Augustine Washington, guards the house with a rifle as the Dark Emperor's minions approach. Once the baby is born Augustine tells his wife, Mary Ball Washington, to escape with George and the rest of the family. They all flee together and the last thing baby George sees is his father being torn apart by the minions. Flash forward to 1746. George is 14, and only three members of his family are left. Most of them died by illness, the rest died in some strange unknown way. George is relaxing on the Ferry Farm near Stafford County when suddenly the skies turns grey and the horses begin to act feral toward one another. George goes to see what's wrong and is attacked by a savage horse, who clops his eye. George manages to strangle it and escape, which marks the first horse he kills. The rest of the feral horses escape and start reproducing, without George knowing. Years later, a general in the army arrives at his home and asks George to join the Royal Navy. George's mother obects and so does George, and the general leaves. He is later killed by a pack of horses. Throughout the years of fighting, George joins the army, ranking up in the Britisih colonial militia Virginia Regiment. In 1754, The French build an alliance with the Dark Emperor to supply forces in order to win the Seven Years War and take control of the Ohio Valley. George, now a lieutenant colonel, leads an army into Jumonville Glen. They are ambushed by the French, who are horse/human hybrids riding the feral horses into battle. George manages to kill commander Jumonville, which outrages the horses and Jumonville's brother. George and his army flee but are chased by the French and the battle finally continues months later, with George and has army coming out victorious. The Dark Emperor's forces go into hiding and George Washington goes on with his life. Flash forward to the year 1775. After the Battles of Lexington & Concord, Congress creates the Continental army, with John Adams choosing George as General and Commander in Chief. While fighting in the war, George is approached by the spirit of his father who tells him that war is coming. George is confused because there already is a war, but his father tells him it's a different war. A far more dangerous and devastating one. George considers this all but a vision of sickness but soon regrets his reasoning as his troops begin to fall dead one by one, with no reason how or why. George flees to Boston alone, with all but a rifle, not sure where to go and who to contact for safety. As he hides he sees the horses back in the streets, slaughtering innocents. He tries to kill them with his rifle but it has no effect on them. He flees toward the wilderness, but is captured by the Horse Queen. The horse queen tortures him endlessly but a suprise battalion manages to attack the horses and free Washington. Washington and the battalion soon flee. George appears before congress and tells them that the horses have already moved around the entire country and are beginning to try and colonize it. George tells them of a plan made by the Horse Queen to ambush Trenton, New Jersey on Christmas. George decides that he and a huge army could cross the Delaware River and intercept the horse army without them knowing. George follows through with this plan and they manage to win the battle. George murders the Horse Queen and all appears safe. The film flashes to 1784, with George witnessing the Constitutional Convention. Yet something is bothering him. The horses have gone into hiding but all these years he couldn't help but worry. Months later, a telegraph comes in saying that the horses have risen again and have ravaged New York City. George persuades the Electoral College to elect him as the first President of the United States, knowing that only he could help defeat the horses. The Electoral College agrees and he becomes President. George sets up attack squads all around the country in order to go after the horses, noting that intense heat is one of their biggest weaknesses. George meets with Benjamin Franklin, bringing him onto the team and getting him to help forge special weapons to defeat the horses. Sensing a huge battle coming ,Benjamin creates an unbreakable suit of armor for George and a special automatic rifle for George to use all by himself. He also creates an enormous sword (like an anime type sword) with a golden handle for him to use as well. Another experiment Benjamin starts is a cryogenic tube that can keep a body encased in ice for years until someone discovers it and breaks it open, the body should still be preserved and alive. George's plan to create several sub armies around the country to defeat the horses backfires months later. The armies are defeated and the wave of horses all head for Virgnia to murder all of congress. George leads a battalion of hundreds to meet them halfway and destroy them all. George starts fighting the horses and things are looking up until the Dark Emperor sends his minions to aid the horses in battle. Outnumbered and with no way of winning, George decides to go to the head horse/human hybrid leading the army. As he cuts through the armies with his sword he sees that the leader is his father. He cries but doesn't hesitate to shove the sword through his chest. The horses and Dark Minions completely wipe out Washington's army. He pulls out a bomb made by Benjamin Franklin and sets it off, and it wipes out half the army. He then runs to the top of a hill, finishing off the last of the army before they make it to Virginia. When most of the army is clear he rushes back to his home, where Martha Washington has just had her baby. Martha has died giving birth to the boy, because of all the stress in her life. Washington takes the baby and holds it close to him as he takes it to Benjamin Franklin. Knowing he will die soon, he tells Ben Franklin to freeze the baby boy in the cryogenic tube so he can live on and fight the Dark Emperor when things are not to hectic. Ben Franklin is reluctant at first, then agrees. He places the boy in the freeze tube and brings it out to the ocean. Before the child is frozen inside, George decides to name the boy Jack. The tube sinks to the bottom of the ocean and the baby starts to freeze. George Washington tells the rest of the town to escape immediately and find refuge in Cuba. They all runaway and George Washington makes a final stand agains the Dark Emperor and his army in the snow and rain. He fights long and hard but is soon killed. His final words are a prayer to the Lord above for his son Jack to rise soon and defeat the Dark Emperor, saving reality. Reception Though prequels usually suck, this received worldwide critical acclaim. Critics admired that it took it's own take on American history for the better and that George Washington became a total badass.